BrambleClan Story Book 2
by Soulfire1123
Summary: It's been six moons since Birdsong was killed and Spottedstar ran off. Leafpaw is the new medicine cat apprentice and knows something is wrong within the clan. BrambleClan and BloodClan are now allies, but how long will that last? From the maker of BrambleClan Story.
1. Six Moons Later

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 1- Six Moons Later**

It's been six moons since a major threat to the forest was eliminated. I don't know the specifics; nobody seems to want to tell me, but I do know their names. Spottedstar and Birdsong. My mother, Icefall, tells me that since they're gone, I don't need to worry about what they did. For some reason I feel as if they aren't actually gone. My parents may be lying to me, but for now, I don't care.

My name is Leafkit. I have two siblings- Breezekit and Spiderkit. My parents' names are Icefall and Wind. Wind and his sister, Eagle, are the last two surviving members of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Wind told me about how he and his sister were to-bes in the Tribe and were training to become prey-hunters when something disasterous happened and half the Tribe was wiped out. He and Eagle escaped together and were living alone for about three moons when my mother and her siblings came across them near this cave. I really admire my father; one day, I'm going to be as good a hunter as he is.

Everyone in the clan says I'm a very special cat, but I don't feel any different. They say my emerald-green eyes with golden flecks mean something. I don't like everyone making a big fuss about me. I just want to be normal.

Today is a very special day- My siblings and I are going to become apprentices! Hopefully I get a noble warrior like Foxtail or Sandstar as my mentor. Icefall licked all our pelts clean before the ceremony.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the ledge for a clan meeting," Sandstar shouted. Everyone emerged from their dens to find a spot beneath the ledge. I sat at the very front. "Today is a good day for BrambleClan," Sandstar proclaimed, "We will have our very first litter of kits become apprentices. I'm sure we all know the turmoil we've gone through as a new clan, but today, we overcome those challenges." My pelt started tingling with excitement. _Me first!_, I thought to myself.

"Breezekit," Sandstar called out, "Come up please." Obediently, the tortoiseshell and white muzzled tom with blue eyes climbed the ledge to face Sandstar. " Breezekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail. I hope Foxtail will pass down all he knows on to you. Foxtail, come up please." Doing as told, Foxtail climbed the ledge to face Breezepaw. I was kind of hoping to get Foxtail as a mentor...

"Foxtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be diligent and brave. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Breezepaw." Foxtail touched his nose to Breezepaw's, and Breezepaw licked his shoulder. The two stepped down from the ledge to let Sandstar call the next kit.

"Spiderkit, come up please. Spiderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spiderpaw. Your mentor will be Redstripe. I hope Redstripe will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Redstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received... excellent training from Spottedstar, and you have shown yourself to be loyal despite your previous influence. You will be the mentor of Spiderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Spiderpaw." The two greeted each other as Foxtail and Breezepaw did before and stepped down. Now it's my turn! I started to get butterflies as Spiderpaw and Redstripe stepped down.

Soulfire rose from her spot in the crowd, climbed up the ledge, and stood beside Sandstar. What's going on? Isn't it my turn now?

"Cats of BrambleClan," Soulfire started, "as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great wisdom despite her young age. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw." What?! Medicine cat? But.. How?

"Leafpaw," Sandstar said, "do you accept the post of apprentice to Soulfire?"

"I-I do," I stammered. This has to be a mistake. Why am I a medicine cat apprentice? This isn't fair. There must have been a glitch in the system.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Soulfire said.

"The good wishes of all of BrambleClan will go with you!" And with that, the ceremony was over. When the crowd stopped cheering our new names, I padded into the previously empty apprentices' den where only two moss beds were waiting. I plopped down into one of them and sobbed.


	2. The First Day

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 2- The First Day**

"Leafpaw?" A voice called out from outside, "Where'd you run off to?" Please, whoever you are, just leave me alone. I want to be alone.

My mind flashed back to a moon ago. I was lurking around camp after dark when everyone in the nursery was asleep. My favorite hiding spot at the time was the empty alcove directly next to the medicine den which would now be known as the apprentices' den. I was swiping around at the air, pretending to be a fierce warrior when I heard a soft _thud_ come from the ledge. Instinctively, I hid in a dark corner of the alcove, not wanting to be seen. There was a brief pause before two cats started talking.

"Hello, Sandstar," A she-cat said. It was Soulfire.

"Hi," He greeted back, "You do know that Icefall's kits will become apprentices in less than a moon, right?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Have you thought about maybe choosing an apprentice of your own?"

"You really think I'm up for it?" Soulpaw meowed.

"Yes, you seem ready for one."

"Wow... Um, I think I do have one in mind."

"And who would that be?"

"Leafkit. Ever since she first opened her eyes, I knew there was something special about them."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Have you ever seen eyes like that?" Soulfire whispered.

"I've never really noticed her eyes.."

"They're the most brilliant emerald-green with bright golden flecks around her pupil. That's special."

"Have you received any signs from StarClan about it?"

"N-No, not really." Why did she stammer there?

"Well, I don't know-" Sandstar was cut off.

"Leafkit! What are you doing here?" Icefall shouted.

"N-Nothing! Just getting fresh air!" My excuse didn't work very well.

"Come back to the nursery _right_ now! If I catch you leaving again, You'll be staying there!"

"Yes, Icefall," I said sulkily and followed her back to the nursery. After that event, I had just assumed Sandstar turned Soulfire down on her request for me becoming the next medicine cat, but apparently I was wrong.

This made me start sobbing again, this time even harder. From what I've heard, the position of medicine cat was only taken by brutally injured cats, blind cats, outcasts, and misfits. I'm none of those. I was destined to be a _warrior_, not some cat who no one wanted as their apprentice!

"Oh, there you are!" I turned around to see Soulfire standing in the entranceway of the apprentices' den. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't I just be normal," I sobbed, "Why can't I be a warrior like everyone else?" Soulfire sighed.

"Leafpaw, some things just happen for a reason."

"This is because of my eyes, isn't it?"

"Well, partly, but-"

"Why can't you just ignore them? They're just _eyes_; they're nothing special!"

"They are, Leafpaw. I wish I could tell you why, but honestly... I-I just can't."

* * *

As the day progressed, I started to get more and more agitated about being the medicine cat's apprentice. Breezepaw and Spiderpaw were sharing a mouse outside their den and bragging about seeing the territory. I didn't pay them any attention. I couldn't with Soulfire blabbering on about herbs and what they do. She didn't even take me to see the territory yet. She spends so much time in here, I doubt she's ever seen it herself.

"I think that's about it for now," She said, "Why don't you go get a piece of fresh-kill and maybe see how your siblings are doing?" Without a word, I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump yet small fish. Icefall used to always bring us fish when we started to eat solid food. They were pretty tasty.

"Hey, Leapaw!" Breezepaw bounded over to me, "How's it like being a medicine cat apprentice?"

With a sigh, I said "It's fine."

"It must be an honor to get to be Soulfire's apprentice!"

"Sure," I said, still eating my fish.

"Okay... Well, I'll see you later!" Breezepaw bounded off in some direction. I can't tell if he was sneering at me, or sincere. Probably a little of both.

The day finally ended and Soulfire prepared my new moss bed next to hers. When she looked away, I pushed it away from hers. The moss was soft and even had a few feathers in it, but I found it hard to sleep that night. I eventually dozed off, but no "special dreams" came to me.


	3. Wanderers

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 3- Wanderers**

Lazily, I stepped outside of the medicine den. Morning dew sparkled on the grass outside the cave as the sun made its ascent into the sky. The dawn patrol had already left, so it was pretty quiet in camp. The air was thick and the clouds were low; rain is approaching. With a sigh, I realized that rain meant Soulfire couldn't show me around the territory. I hate rain.

Sometimes, I wish I could go on patrol. Setting scent markers, chasing rouges, fighting... Me eyes began to sting as tears built up in the corners. Why do I cry so easily? _Warriors don't cry_, I reminded myself. A single tear managed to roll down my cheek. When I wiped it from my face, I heard rustling in the undergrowth. Looking up, I saw Foxtail, Wind, Icefall, and Redstripe wordlessly pad out of the brush. I began to slowly walk back into the medicine den, but decided not to because they probably already saw me. My orange and white fur is pretty obvious against grey stone. Sandstar gracefully jumped from to meet the dawn patrol.

"Any news to report?" He asked.

"Yes," Redstripe said, "We found some bones, possibly mouse bones, near the edge of our border the scents were stale, but..." Redstripe then whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" Sandstar asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"Positive."

"...Alright. Anything else?" Redstripe shook his head and the others dispersed to various parts of the cave.

"Up early, I see," Soulfire said, making me jump.

Licking my chest hair in embarassment, I said "Mhm."

"It's good to have an early riser here," she breathed, "Some cats just don't know how to wake up." With a _mrrow_ of laughter, she started into the medicine den.

"Since you're up," she turned and said, "You can help me with this." With an exasperated sigh, I followed her into the far back of the den. In rows, there were various tangy-smelling herbs. Soulfire pointed to a yellow flower with her tail.

"That is goldenrod," She said, "I use it to heal battle wounds. It works well." After that, I just zoned out. I started thinking about my siblings and What they would be doing right now. They're probably still asleep; it is just past dawn after all. Then, I though about trees, hunting...

"Soulfire," I said, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to show me the territory?"

"In good time, in good time," she said, skipping around my question, "Now this is-"

"But Breezepaw and Spiderpaw have already seen it. Why can't I?" I tried to read her eyes for a moment for an expression, but they just gleamed back at me.

"Alright," Soulfire said, "Would you like to go now?" My mood brightened.

"Yes!" Without giving her time to think, I dashed off for the cave mouth.

* * *

"Okay, that's about it, I think." Soulfire said. Our territory is bigger than I thought. Soulfire had shown me the stream, the clearing where she fought the badger moons ago, the old tree with the arching, twisting, and turning roots, all the borders, and the path to the moonpool.

"Y'know," she meowed, "I'll be taking you to the moonpool in two days to be accepted by StarClan." I haven't exactly anticipated that day, nor did I loathe it. When we turned to head back to camp, I saw a flash of fur about two fox-lengths away. I turned to see if Soulfire had seen the same, but she didn't notice. _Must have been a squirrel_, I thought.


	4. Stranger

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 4- Stranger**

Chills ran through my spine as Soulfire and I wordlessly padded through the undergrowth towards the path to the moonpool. This was going to be my first encounter with StarClan. I was so nervous, I could barely breathe.

"Here we are," Soulfire said. Before us was a beautiful, flower-lined path. Slowly, I walked down it and came upon a spiral stone pathway that led down to a glistening pool. The half-moon shone down upon it so that half of it was a milky white color. The medicine cats from the other clans were waiting on us.

Carefully, I trekked down, my paws slipping easily into the prints engraved on the path. Once Soulfire made it down with me, she instructed me to lie down and drink from the pool. The water was ice-cold and chilling to the bone. Instantly, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, a beautiful she-cat was sitting in front of me with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"H-Hello?" I said, voice shaking.

"Do not be afraid, Leafpaw." How does she know my name? "My name is Spottedleaf. I was once a ThunderClan medicine cat. StarClan has called me to be your Watcher."

"Watcher?" I asked, "What's that?"

"I cannot fully explain it to you."

"So... Er, what's supposed to happen here?"

"I know you were unwilling to become medicine cat at first, Leafpaw. I am not only here to accept you into the mysterious ways of StarClan, but to give you undeniable understanding." Spottedleaf padded over and licked me between the eyes. "Use it well," she whispered. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was back at the moonpool. Everyone else was starting to wake up, too. When Soulfire woke up, she motioned for us to leave. Obidently, I got up and followed her out of the moonpool. _How uneventful_, I thought to myself. What was that "undeniable understanding" Spottedleaf gave me? I don't get it. I looked at Soulfire who was quietly padding along, her wings gently swaying as he walked. I never fully understood how a cat could be born with wings like a bird, but never questioned it.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Spottedleaf's message was constantly playing back in my head. Inadvertently, I walked out of the medicine den and into the clearing, hoping to not be seen. Foxtail was keeping watch at the entrance, but didn't seem to notice me. Quietly, I walked to the cave mouth. Foxtail didn't even bat an eye as I slipped past him into the dark forest before me. _Strange_, I thought.

When I made it to the stream, my usual thinking place, I sat down. Cool, black water hurriedly flowed past me with small black shapes following its path. Somewhat mesmerized, I stared into the stream. The moonlight shone down upon it allowing for my reflection to be seen. My emerald-green eyes with golden flecks stared brightly back at me. I felt as if I was about to be sucked into my own eyes when all of a sudden I felt a paw on by back. Startled, I turned around to see a pale orange tom with black spots. I unsheathed my claws, but after realizing that I knew no battle moves, I quickly sheathed them again and stepped back.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice nearly trembling.

"You don't know me, kit." the tom said, "What are you doing out so late?"

"What are you doing on BrambleClan territory?" I hissed back. The tom laughed.

"Just visiting an old friend." Without giving me time to reply, the tom dashed off into the dark undergrowth. Slightly scared, I ran as fast as I could to the cave mouth, but stopped when I realized that Foxtail was still keeping watch. Quietly, I kept to the far end of the cave mouth, somehow still remaining unseen by Foxtail. I went back into the medicine den and plopped into my soft nest, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Worry

_**I didn't die, you guys. ;)**_

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 5- Worry**

"Okay, remember what these do?" Soulfire asked me. She pointed with her tail to a bushel of thin, spiky leaves.

"It's fennel," I answered, incredibly bored, "They help with kitting pain." Soulfire then proceeded to drone on and on about other herbs and what they do. My mind drifted to the other night when I met the strange cat. It kinda started to bother me about how elusive he was being. I have to admit, I wanted to bring something up to Soulfire, but instead said nothing.

When Soulfire was done with her monotonous droning, she just kind of looked at me. Deep in her eyes, there was restlessness. When I focused harder, I heard something. It was her!

"I hope she's listening," she thought, "she has such a long way to go." My eyes widened as I heard this. Was that really her? Am I hearing things? I snapped back to reality to see that I was still staring into Soulfire's face. embarrassed, I quickly turned around, my ears hot.

"Why don't you get some fresh-kill," Soulfire meowed. I could tell she was holding back a laugh. Awkwardly, I padded out of the medicine den and into the open.

The clearing was nearly empty except for Sandstar. He looked worried, however, his emerald eyes still managed to shine. After a while, I too shared his feeling of worriedness and unceartainty. Then, I began to hear him just as I heard Soulfire.

"I know he's lurking out there, I just know it. It seems like he's not dead as Redstripe predicted; then again, he's not anywhere around BloodClan. Where _is_ he?" Sandstar sighed and turned around to head into his den. He spotted me and waved his tail in greeting.

I am so confused right now. Why is this happening? Who was that cat Sandstar was talking about? My head started to throb with all these questions and worries. Carefully, I padded out of camp. I didn't even bother to eat a piece of fresh-kill before I left.

Instinctively, I went to my thinking place near the stream. The sun shone down making the gray water sparkle. Thin, black shapes slithered past each other. I took a deep breath, trying to forget. Forget what, I don't know, but one thing was for sure- something just wasn't matching up.

Firstly, why am I hearing people's thoughts? I know for sure they aren't saying them- their lips aren't moving. It doesn't even sound normal, it sounds shadowy and echos a little, as if their thoughts were... hollow. Secondly, who is the elusive cat and why is their presence- or lack thereof- bothering me so much? Maybe that was just a rouge or loner I met the other night. Maybe even a kittypet. Well, maybe not. No kittypet I've ever seen has had scars like that. Suddenly drowsy, I plopped down next to the cool water, letting my mind rest. I need to forget this.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was still at the stream. It was dark. How long was I asleep? Was Soulfire looking for me? Sluggishly, I looked around. Less than one mouse-length away from me, a cat was sitting. It looked like they were there for a while. Startled and scared for dear life, I rolled as far away as I could from the cat before hurrying to me feet.

"Great StarClan!" I yowled. Then, I realized who it was. It was the Elusive Cat. "Hey, I know you," I half-whispered. The tom laughed.

"You still believe in StarClan?" he asked, "You look smarter than that."

"Why shouldn't I?" I took a defensive stance. The tom laughed more.

"What a naïve kit."

"I'm not a kit," I growled.

"Well, you sure are small enough to be one." This made me angry.

"Who are you? Why are you on BrambleClan territory?"

"Bramble_Clan_? I know bands of rouges larger than your 'clan'." This made me even angrier. I had to resist the urge to pounce on him- for the sake of my health.

"Don't fret, kit, I am of no threat to you or your 'clan'." With that, the Elusive Cat began to walk away. After taking three or four steps, he looked back at me.

"For now."


	6. Insult

**BrambleClan Story: Book 2 EP. 6- Insult**

"Hey! Wait!" I ran over to the Elusive Cat. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you? Why do you always come here?" I knew he wasn't going to say anything, but it was worth a try.

"Does it matter? I'm just any old cat."

"No you aren't! Look at your scars- you had to have been someone of importance." The tom looked at me hard and then smirked.

"You're right. I was. I used to be very important, that is until your clan got in my way."

"What? That's impossible- BrambleClan does no harm!" The tom laughed.

"That's what they want you to believe. You see, naïve kit, I used to be the fierce and powerful ruler of..." The tom paused for a second, "ShadowClan. Then, your uncle came and took us over."

"Sandstar?"

"Yes, _him_. He wiped out nearly half my clan. I had no choice but to run." The Elusive Cat's nonchalant attitude worried me. I focused on his eyes like I did with Soulfire and Sandstar. They were flooded with lies and deceit. How dare he _lie_ about my kin! He will not be let off too easily. I played along.

"ShadowClan, Eh? So, you're Blackstar?"

"Why- Oh, yes, I am!" A strong wave of deceit blew past me. He lied again! "Oh dear, kit, it's getting to be late. You should just scurry on back to your group. You never saw me. If word got out that someone like me... _Blackstar..._ was out late with a young kit, they'd suspect the worst. If they start suspecting the worst, the absolute worst will come back to _you_, kit. Keep your mouth shut and nothing will happen- however, if word gets back to me, a burial ceremony might be in order. Goodbye."

"My lips are sealed," I lied. As I watched Blackstar, if that really is his real name, walk away, a new feeling of anger welled up in me. He just insulted me, my clan, and my kin. That's crossing the line. If I ever see that Elusive Cat again, it won't be a friendly encounter.

* * *

I stormed off to camp, not even bothering to hide from whoever was keeping watch at the time. I just went straight to the leader's den.

I paused abruptly at the entrance. Manners. Is sandstar even awake? I looked up at the sky to see a thin line of pinkish-purpleish light on the horizon. The sun set maybe an hour or so ago.

"Sandstar?" I called out quietly.

"Come in, Leafpaw." Quietly I padded in and lowered my head in respect. Sandstar looked tired, as if he was just about to sleep for the night. I hope this doesn't bother him. I hesitated. "Yes?"

"Er... There was this uh cat I.. um, met and... He said very disrespectful thing about you." Sandstar raised his brow in interest.

"Oh really," He said, "Did you get this cat's name?"

"The El- I mean, Blackstar." Sandstar didn't believe me; it was in his eyes.

"Blackstar, eh?"

"Yes. Of ShadowClan."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you killed all of ShadowClan and that you-and our clan-were evil. I didn't believe him, I promise!"

"It's okay," Sandstar said in a calm voice. His eyes were a mixture of worry, fear, and anger. "So you're saying a black-footed tom spoke to you today?"

"Black-footed? Oh no, this tom had spots." Sandstar's eyes widened with a hint of panic in them.

"Was he orange too?"

"Y-yes... Orange with black spots..." Who was this cat and why was he making Sandstar so worried and anxious? Sandstar got close to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Listen, okay? If you ever see that cat again, _never _speak to him. Actually, don't even go out alone. His name is Spottedstar and he is very dangerous. In fact..." Sandstar broke off to look into the distance. I could tell he was getting very angry.

"Uh.."

"Stay here, Leafpaw. I'll be back in a while." And with that, Sandstar took off.


End file.
